Charmed: Coyote Piper
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Peter Chomsky; | starring = Shannen Doherty; Holly Marie Combs; Alyssa Milano; Brian Krause | previous = "Sleuthing With the Enemy" | next = "We All Scream for Ice Cream" }} "Coyote Piper" is the ninth episode of season three of the supernatural family drama series Charmed and the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Chris Long with a script written by Krista Vernoff. It first aired on the WB Network on Thursday, January 11th, 2001 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge. * "Coyote Piper" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 4300053. * This episode has been made available on disc three of the Charmed: The Complete Third Season DVD collection. It is also available on the Charmed: The Complete Series boxset collection. * Season three regular cast members, Dorian Gregory, who plays Darryl Morris, and Julian McMahon, who plays Cole Turner, are not credited in this episode, nor do they make appearances. * This is the first episode of Charmed directed by Chris Long. He directs five episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Bride and Gloom". * Shannen Doherty choreographed Holly Marie Combs' dance routine for this episode. This makes her now a choreographer, actress and a director on different episodes of the series. * Actress Debra Mayer passed away in May, 2015 at the age of 45. * This episode represents the third death of Piper Halliwell. She gets better though. They always get better. Well... except for Prue. Oops. Season three finale spoiler alert! * All of the Halliwell sisters (including Paige, but not Phoebe) has had braces at some point in their lives. Piper is shown wearing braces in her high school yearbook photo, which is the first shot in the episode. * This episode establishes that Prue Halliwell was class president in high school. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 2000 film Coyote Ugly. Thematically, both projects contain similar themes, which involves women in skimpy clothing dancing on bar tops. * Reference is made to Jan Brady in this episode. Jan Brady was one of the teenage daughters featured on the 1960s television sitcom series The Brady Bunch. * Repeated references are made to Cole Turner in this episode. Cole Turner is a half-demon and the love interest of Phoebe Halliwell. This episode also makes reference to Cole's mother and father. Quotes * Piper Halliwell: What the hell kind of demon has a panic attack when her boyfriend comes to visit? .... * Piper Halliwell: Being here makes me feel exactly like I did when I was 16. Invisible and inferior. * Prue Halliwell: Do you want me to beat them up. Because I-l-l'll beat them up one by one. .... * Leo Wyatt: Come on Piper, isn't this supposed to be a fun thing, you know, going back and seeing all your old friends? * Piper Halliwell: You weren't by any chance popular in high school were you? * Leo Wyatt: Well I was... I mean... Is there a right answer to this question? .... * Prue Halliwell: Did you put a lot of hairspray on that hair? * Piper Halliwell: No. * Prue Halliwell: Well, then all is not lost. By the time I'm done with you, you are going to be the hottest chick at the reunion. * Piper Halliwell: Really? * Prue Halliwell: Who do you think helped Phoebe go blond? .... * Prue Halliwell:You know she was kinda like Jan Brady, the middle sister not quite sure where she fits in. * Leo Wyatt: Jan who? .... * Piper Halliwell: What I mean is I'm this super powerful witch who's engaged to a whitelighter saving the world from evil on a daily freaking basis, and all these people are going to see is the same pitiful loser who still lives at home with her sisters and her unemployed boyfriend. See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2001/Episodes Category:January, 2001/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified